


Welcome Back to the Devildom (Diavolo x GN!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: MC dies and becomes an angel, but somehow returns to the Devildom
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Welcome Back to the Devildom (Diavolo x GN!Reader)

Of course you were an angel, to him anyway. No one as pure and bright as you should ever be in a place such as this, and yet, no matter how much he advised you against it, you still always stayed. He never knew if he should call you foolish or be thankful. He knew your days were counted for and he knew the Devildom air would only cause those days to end a little quicker; that’s the true curse of hell. You get happiness, but you really don’t. It’s like someone hands you a million dollars and then takes it back right as your hands are about to touch it. That’s why Diavolo found himself on edge so many times with worries for you. Spells could only extend your life for so long, and even then, you’re not immune from age related diseases. As you get older, he fears for you more and more to the point that Barbatos actually has to sneak sleeping pills into his teas or he won’t sleep. What if he wakes up and you won’t? He would never forgive himself if that happened. 

But then again, things never happen as one might think, right? No. Of course not. Like he said, hell’s true power lies within giving you everything you could ever have wanted and then taking it away in a split second. His curse, his fathers curse, and all the great King’s that came before even him… their curse is to suffer a life of loneliness. Of being tricked and then beaten down, just as the man upstairs had wanted it. Up until you came along, he could deal with it, but now he had something so precious, more precious than any jewel or any amount of riches he could ever own, and suddenly he found himself wanting to break the cycle, as if it had never been before. Watching you turn into one of God’s children more and more, every day, was both fascinating and agonizing. He thought it was more cruel than any human disease that could have been laid upon you. It was cruel to change you into something you’re not, no matter how many times he had called you his angel, his saving grace. 

And maybe he was just being selfish. 

You deserved it; heaven. You deserved the halo that now shone on your head and the pure white wings sprouting from your back. In a way, it reminded him of Lucifer when he fell; the morningstar… and yet you were so much brighter than even he was. So much more… pure. A sick part, the demonic part, in him wanted to take that light away from you, to make you lose your halo and your wings, but it seems he had to do none of that himself. He didn’t know what prompted you to do it, he truly didn’t, although he will admit that there was something beautiful about seeing you fall and hearing you cry in pain as your wings burned and you crashed into Devildom ground, his ground. He ran to you, of course, finding you first as he cradled you up into his arms, “(Y/N)? (Y/N)!” He was worried, of course. He’s always worried about you, but he found your breathing and holding onto your life, which is nothing he took for granted. “I know… I know it bothered you…” The first words he heard you say were not the words he expected to hear. In all honesty he doesn’t know what he expected.    
“Ssshh… don’t talk. You must be in pain. Barbatos…. Barbatos..!” He called out for his trusted servant, picking you up in his arms and flying you back to the castle, his own wings seemingly reaching out toward your burnt ones, as if they were trying to comfort you. The butler greeted him, quickly moving with Diavolo to his chambers to tend to your wounds and clean you up, all while your words replayed in his mind. “I know it bothered you…” Had it been bothering him though? Had he really wanted for someone as beautiful and delicate as you to go through something so painful just to appease him? Had he wanted for you to give up something that you might have wanted for his own selfish reasons?

Yes.

A part of him truly did, although he never voiced it, especially not toward you. But he knew… He knew that the only way for you to stick together with him and for him to finally break the cycle… He knew sacrifices had to be made, and in a series of unfortunate events, one of those sacrifices had to be you. That sacrifice was too big to ever ask out loud, though, so he wondered what brought you to it, and as he held your hand, stroking over the tender flesh with his thumb, he looked at you, trying to figure out your mind. “(Y/N)...” The fall didn’t come without risk, either. It was pure luck you made it and didn’t burn up completely, and now that you’re still here, stuck as someone who has fallen with seemingly no place in the world, how will you overcome that?

“Diavolo…” His name fell from your lips in a whisper and he was quick to cup your face, turning to look at him just a bit, “Don’t blame yourself…” How do you know? How did you know? He shook his head, leaning over to kiss your head gently, “sssh… it’s okay. I’m not. You’re here, with me, where you belong.” and that’s when he decided that somehow, someway, you knew. You just knew, because you and him had a bond that he wasn’t quite sure existed anymore. “Welcome back to the Devildom.” 


End file.
